


should have seen this coming

by hepaticas



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepaticas/pseuds/hepaticas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark falls asleep during sex. Originally posted on the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	should have seen this coming

“Mark. Mark. Mark,” Eduardo’s voice is soft, each repetition of Mark’s name drawn out and gentle. He’s leaning over the back of Mark’s chair, close enough to his ear that his every exhale stirs the curls there and Mark has been ignoring him for the past ten minutes, but now he’s changed tactics and it’s harder. Eduardo’s hand touches Mark’s shoulder, softly, with just the tips of his fingers and then slides forward to grip it more firmly. “Mark,” he says again, turning this time to nuzzle his nose against Mark’s ear.

Mark heaves a sigh, hits ctrl + s and says, “What?”

There is a soft breath of a laugh and then, “You need to sleep.”

Mark rolls his eyes and starts typing again, because Eduardo is just repeating himself now. He’s been nagging Mark with variations of ‘time for bed’ since he got here and saw Mark exactly where he’d been when Eduardo had woken up that morning and stumbled out of Kirkland, hung over and late for class. If Mark thought it would make a difference, he would point out that he has, in fact, moved today – he showered, and peed, and stole a can of coke from that English Major down the hall and he even went to class for about fifteen minutes before he got bored and left again. As it is, it wouldn’t make a difference, so he doesn’t point any of it out.

Behind him, Eduardo huffs out a frustrated breath and tugs half-heartedly at Mark’s chair with one hand, like a threat. “Come to bed,” he says, and Mark hears the unspoken _or I’ll take you there_. He thinks about that, and then about Eduardo’s fingers on his hips last night, squeezing just this side of too tight. Bed doesn’t sound too bad, he thinks. Then again, neither does Eduardo taking him there. His eyelids feel heavy and he wonders, absently, how long he’s been awake. He’s not sure. He keeps typing. There’s a brief pause and then Eduardo steps back – which is disappointing – before he drops onto Mark’s bed, hooks his foot under the leg of Mark’s chair and pulls him sharply away from the desk – which is not so disappointing. Mark has just enough time to save again before he can’t reach the keyboard anymore and he’s being spun around in his chair.

“You showered today,” Eduardo says. He looks bemused. “But you didn’t put on clean clothes afterwards.”

Mark doesn’t answer. Eduardo heaves a long suffering sigh and then reaches out and tugs at the hem of Mark’s t-shirt. Now, Mark thinks, things are heading in a direction he can get behind, and he lifts his arms helpfully to let Eduardo take it off. “Pants, too,” Eduardo says. Mark squints at him and he just smiles fondly, pinches the edge of his shorts between two fingers and tugs. Mark mutters something about getting right to the point as he stands up and wiggles out of them, too lazy to bother with the buttons.

“Good,” Eduardo says. Mark rolls his eyes and then Eduardo reaches up and pulls him into the bed. He is still, annoyingly, fully clothed, though he has lost his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, but before Mark can even start to do anything about that, Eduardo wiggles into a reclining position and tucks Mark up against his chest, holds him there firmly.

“You tricked me,” Mark says after a moment. “Sex is not a weapon, Wardo.”

“No,” Eduardo says agreeably, “It isn’t.”

“You tricked me,” Mark says again.

“Sleep,” Eduardo says.

Mark considers that. He is warm, and Eduardo is warm, and soft, and his thumb is drawing circles on Mark’s shoulder, and his eyelids are really very heavy, but – no. He will not be tricked. Eduardo makes a vaguely frustrated noise when Mark starts to squirm out of the arm that’s pinning him down, but he doesn’t really put up much of a fight. “Mark,” he says and he hits him with the big, pleading eyes, “Please sleep.”  
“No,” Mark says. He gets up on his knees and starts to crawl over Eduardo, but instead of getting off the bed and returning to his laptop the way he can tell Eduardo thinks he is going to, he settles himself firmly over Eduardo’s lap. Eduardo’s eyebrows tick up slightly, but his hands slide up Mark’s thighs and settle at his waist and he lets Mark lean down and press sloppy kisses against his lips.

“You really need to sleep,” Eduardo tells him in between kisses, and Mark responds by humming noncommittally and bending to bite at Eduardo’s jaw. Eduardo makes a sound that his half-protest and half-moan and Mark is smirking when he slides down to leave marks on Eduardo’s neck. “I’m serious,” Eduardo says, and if Mark ignores the breathless quality his voice has taken on, he sounds pretty earnest. “You need to sleep.”

Mark mutters something that is not agreement and rocks his hips down against Eduardo’s. Eduardo lets out a breath that is more of a hiss than anything else and his finger’s dig into Mark’s skin. “Sleep is important,” he says, even as his head tips back to give Mark better access to his neck. “It – it’s healthy.” He pushes Mark’s hips away half-heartedly with one hand, but his other hand slides up into Mark’s hair and holds him where he is, so Mark ignores it and starts undoing the buttons of his shirt.

“Pants,” Mark says, pulling away enough to glance down between their bodies and give Eduardo’s belt a look of distaste. “Now.”

Eduardo makes a sort of hysterical noise and the hand that was in Mark’s hair falls away in order to rake through his own. “Mark,” he says, and Mark lifts his head obligingly to look at him. Eduardo’s eyes are blown wide and there’s a slight flush spreading down his neck. He looks a little exasperated and a lot turned on and maybe also there’s some fondness in the way his eyebrows are raised as he says, “You have got to get some sleep.”

He is starting to sound like a broken record. Mark tells him so and then, ignoring Eduardo’s helpless laugh, he scoots backwards until he is straddling Eduardo’s thighs and makes quick work of his belt.

“I guess,” Eduardo says, when Mark has pulled both his pants and his briefs down to the middle of his thighs, shoved his own boxers down as far they would go without his having to get off Eduardo, and leaned down to kiss him hard enough to bruise, “I guess – we could sleep… after.”

Mark ignores him completely in favor of reaching down with one hand to line them up just right and then biting Eduardo’s earlobe as he grinds down against him, just to hear him gasp. He moves fast and rough against Eduardo, feels feverish and desperate. Eduardo’s hair is starting to droop into his face, gel made pliant by sweat, and he’s making soft, needy sounds, still trying to mutter about sleep even as he gasps Mark’s name and shifts his legs in an effort to get some leverage from where he’s trapped under Mark. Mark watches the muscles in his stomach flutter and thinks that he wants more of this, wants Eduardo stuck like a pinned butterfly so that Mark can examine him and learn all of the ins and outs of him, find all of the little things that he hasn’t found yet – like the little dent where his jaw meets his ear and the bob of his adam’s apple when Mark’s hand slides up his chest and runs over his nipple and he swallows, hard, and the press of his thigh against Mark’s back, because he’s bent his leg up awkwardly at the knee so that he can press back when Mark grinds down against him.

He wants more, he decides, and so he slows down, drapes himself over Eduardo's chest and finds a new rhythm. Eduardo makes a surprised sound and then a soft, pleased one and his hands come around Mark's shoulders and scratch lightly. "Oh," he says, when Mark rolls his hips and slides a tender hand up the side of Eduardo's neck. "Oh." He tucks his face into Eduardo's shoulder and breathes and breathes and he's very close and he's very warm and Eduardo smells like sweat and cologne and hair gel and his hands are gentle on Mark's shoulders and...

"Mark?" Eduardo says when Mark stops moving. His eyes blink open and focus on the head of curly hair still tucked into his shoulder. "Mark?" He says again.

Mark snores. Eduardo groans, and then laughs, and then takes a moment to mourn the loss of what would probably have been a really fantastic orgasm. He touches Mark's head softly with two fingers and then sighs and shifts until Mark is beside him rather than on top of him and he can feel cool air on his skin. "I told him he needed to sleep," he tells the ceiling. The ceiling does not answer. Mark just snores.


End file.
